A Couple of Misfits
by supertinagirl6
Summary: When Foxy and Mangle encounter each other for the first time they end up having a little chat and learn that maybe they have more in common than just being foxes. Mangle is female in this story. One Shot


A Couple of Misfits

The sound of metal tapping echoed throughout the Parts and Service room within the pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's. The tapping came from a worn down animatronic fox with red fur, brown pants, a black eye patch over his right eye and a hook in place of his right hand. His yellow eyes glared at the bit of light leaking into the dark room where he and three other animatronics were left to rot. He continued tapping his metal fingers that had lost their fur coating against his exposed mechanical knee, thinking about the fateful day that happened not long ago. The memories were burned in his mind, the screams and crying, the blood, and the psychotic evil grin on the man's face. He use to be a boy named Nico but then he was murdered and became Foxy the Pirate.

Foxy clenched his teeth out of frustration; he was getting tired of waiting for the clock to strike midnight. For that was the time he and the other animatronics coud finally escape the Parts and Service room. Out of boredom he glanced over at the other animatronics who were also murder victims.  
>Chica who was formally a girl known Kelly was a chubby animatronic chick with yellow feathers with purple eyes wearing a dirty bib with the words "Let's Party." on it. Her lower jaw was missing so she had trouble talking. She had also lost both of her hands, leaving her with only stumps with wires sticking out.<br>Bonnie who was formerly a boy named Isaac was a purple bunny with a red bow tie. He was in the worst state; his left arm was completely gone with exposed broken wires in it's place, there were tears and holes all over his suit, and his face was completely removed. The red eyes from his endoskull glowed and flickered in the dark as a strange gargled and static were laced in the words he spoke.  
>Finally there was Freddy who Foxy was still surprised was able to stay in a pretty good state. Freddy who was formerly a boy named Roy was a brown bear with a few holes, a black hat and bow tie. His blue eyes were full of rage and vengeance, sometimes they would even disappear and become black with white dots.<p>

Silent tension filled the air as they the last few doors in the pizzeria closed and the lights went off one by one. Finally the chimes the animatronics longed for echoed throughout the building, midnight had came. Foxy didn't waste any time quickly getting up and opening up the door.

"You get more hasty every night." Freddy commented without even looking at the animatronic fox.

Foxy clenched his metal hand tightly around the door knob while replying "So? It's better than choosing to lie around here rotting like you do."

The three other animatronics remained silent at this response. Foxy taking this as his signal left the room without a word.

"Fre-zrt-dee-ddy do y-zap-zip-you think the p-zap-pu-zarp-pupp-zrt-puppet will ch-zrt-change us back?" Bonnie finally asked.

Chica frowned the best as she could without her missing jaw as she patted her damaged arm on the purple rabbit's back.  
>Freddy's eyes slightly darkened when he remembered that name. He remembered opening his eyes for the first time to be greeting with the black and white puppet with a psychotic grin, that claimed he had saved them, that he had given them the gift of life. Freddy thought bitterly of the word gift; to him it was more of a curse. He wished the puppet had let him die but he didn't blame the puppet for what he'd done. After all the puppet was as much of a victim as he was.<p>

Meanwhile in the Kid's Cove Mangle gasped as her eyes snapped open. She glanced over at her broken body that lay scattered on the floor. She hated waking up like that every night. She once was a beautiful white vixen that had a pink muzzle with red lipstick and cheeks, yellow eyes, and wore a black and white magician's suit with a pink bow and buttons. She use to go by the name Toy Foxy since she was built to be Foxy's replacement. The manager felt that a pirate fox was too scary so he made her a magician to appeal more to children. Unfortunately for her, children hated her. They could have cared less for her magic tricks, they only wanted to tear her apart because she wasn't old Foxy. Some people loved Foxy so much that they called her male to try to convince themselves that some part of the old Foxy remained. Eventually after many times of children breaking her apart, the staff finally got tired of fixing her and left her to be a broken toy for the children.

Mangle let out a frustrated sigh before releasing a loud whistle from her mouth. Upon this a broken animatronic that was only a endoskull with a spine slivered down from the ceiling. Once it reached Mangle on ground level it blinked it's only yellow eye at her.

"Good to see you too buddy. Well time to get to work." she said with a smile.

The endoskull nodded before coiling it's spine around Mangle's to give her the appearance of having two heads. Mangle had discovered the endoskull one day attacked to her after the kids had stumbled upon an unused animatronic and broke it apart to attach the pieces to her to make her into a bizarre creature. She was able to luckily able to get the endoskull detached from her but she had felt sorry for it sharing a similar fate to hers and decided to keep it around like a pet.

The white vixen closed her eyes in focus as she began to repair her body the best as she could. Luckily she still had movement over one of her arms that was barely hanging on with wires. Using the wires she pulled her arm close to her body and was able to reattach it. Now having an arm to work with she was able to find her remaining parts upon the pile reassemble herself. Once she was finished she stood up and looked up at the ceiling. Due to her body being so badly damaged she made too much noise when she walked. She couldn't afford to make noise if she wanted to get the Security Guard.

Mangle didn't know why but she and the other animatronics had a nightly ritual where they try to get into the Security Guard's office and murder him. She remembered how the puppet was the one who had started the ritual in the first place. She never understood the puppet's grudge toward adults, especially toward the Security Guard. But the reason did not matter to her, all that mattered was getting the job done. Using all her strength she managed to jump up and cling onto the ceiling's railings and pull herself up to crawl along the ceiling. Her head dangled upside down, managing to focus on the security camera facing her.

"Go disable the camera." Mangle whispered to her pet.

The endoskull let out static radio sounds in response, it was the only way it was able to communicate due to not being programed with speech dialogue. It detached itself from Mangle's spine and slivered over to the camera. Using the end of it's spine the endoskull jammed it into the camera's wires, causing the camera to pick up nothing but static.

"Nice work, I'll meet you in the main hallway. Keep my path clear for me." she said.

The endoskull nodded its head before slivering away into the darkness. Seeing the plan being set in motion Mangle began crawling along the ceiling, making way for her destination.

Foxy crept down the halls silently, resisting the urge to run straight into the Security Office. He didn't want the other animatronics to know he was wondering about. He wasn't fond of the animatronics after a few days of being stuck in the Parts and Service room. He was about to take another step until he heard a noise. He quickly pressed his back against the wall and hid in the darkness, hoping his glowing eyes won't give him away. Sure enough across the hall, crossing into his line of sight was Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.  
>Toy Bonnie was a blue female animatronic rabbit with green eyes, purple eye shadow, red cheeks and bowtie. She casually had her guitar casually slung over her shoulder while snickering. Out of all the animatronics she loved killing the security guards the most.<br>Toy Chica was a yellow chick like her counterpart except she was thin with a clean bib saying "Let's Party!", red cheeks, blue eyes, and pink shorts. She had removed the beak and instead of her normal blue eyes she had completely black eyes with white dots.

"So who do you think will kill the guard this time?" Toy Chica asked as she played around with the pink cupcake in her hands.

"I would guess me as usual." Toy Bonnie smirked while bouncing the guitar a bit on her shoulder.

The yellow chick frowned and said "You always say that."

The blue bunny rolled her eyes, while Toy Freddy may be the star of their group she considered herself the leader.  
>Foxy had to hold back a snarl when he saw Toy Bonnie. He hated that rabbit the most out of all the new animatronics because she was the reason Bonnie no longer had a face. He carefully watched as the two animatronics left the area and proceeded to move once more. He had kept moving until he heard a loud object crash to the floor near him. Foxy narrowed his eyes and lifted up his hook, wanting to be prepared. He crept around the corner, ready to attack the mysterious intruder. But when he got there he froze in shock because there before him was Mangle.<p>

Mangle groaned as she repaired her newly broken leg. Her endoskull pet ended up missing a camera so the security guard ended up spotting her. The flash of light from the camera had caused her to temporarily lose her senses and fall from the ceiling. She shook around her leg once she finished fixing it, pleased to see it still worked alright. She was fixing to get back on the ceiling until she noticed two yellow glowing eyes staring at her. She turned her head and gasped when she saw Foxy in the same room as her. She tried to back away as fast as she could but she ended up tumbling over some toys lying in the room and fell to the ground. She had heard how the old animatronics hated them and was terrified now that Foxy had tracked her down. But much to her surprise Foxy did not attack, instead he slowly approached her with a raised brow.

Foxy was indeed surprised when he finally came face to face with his counterpart. He had expected her to be a shiny, brand new animatronic that was just a prideful and snobby as Toy Bonnie. But instead he had found an animatronic that was in a even worst state than what Bonnie was in. His eyes studied her form, noticing how her limbs were barely being held together and most of her endoskeleton was exposed.

"You're not like them." he finally spoke.

Mangle was shocked by these words she heard the red fox speak.

"You're not new or shiny like them. Why?" Foxy continued.

The white vixen lowered her ears; she saw no harm in telling him so she replied "The children did this. They wanted you, not me. So they tore me up to the point that even the mechanics were tired of repairing me. So everyday they just leave me in a pile for the kids to play with."

Foxy was very surprised to hear this. He knew what kids were capable of, having been formally one himself.

"I thought the kids loved all of you." he muttered under his breath.

"If only, not even the other band members care for me. To them I'm just Mangle the junk pile, left to rot." Mangle said as she closed her eyes.

She kept them closed for a few seconds but when she opened them she was shocked to see Foxy holding out his hand toward her. She jerked her body back a bit in surprise but Foxy didn't move an inch. Seeing he did not move his hand Mangle slowly and cautiously placed her hand in his.  
>Foxy grasped her hand firmly and pulled her up where she was eye level with him.<p>

"I get the feeling." he replied.

The red cheeks on Mangle's face lit up a bit mainly out of embarrassment and thankfulness. Before she could open her mouth she heard static radio sounds. She looked up just in time to see her endoskull pet drop down from the ceiling.

"There you are. Because of your tardiness I got a nasty fall." she said as she let the endoskull wrap it's spine around her arm.

Foxy eyes widened a bit in surprise; he hadn't expected a piece of a broken animatronic to drop down from the ceiling. He was even more confused when he saw Mangle smiling at it and allowing it to coil around her arm.

Unable to stand the confusion anymore he asked "What is that thing?"

Mangle was confused until she realized the red fox was talking about her endoskull pet. She smiled as she lifted her arm up to give Foxy a better look at the endoskull.

"This is my endoskull pet. The kids attached him to me one day and I kept him ever since. Sometimes I like freaking out the guard by having the endoskull attach it's spine to mine to make it look like I have two heads." she explained.

Foxy raised a brow at the endoskull before finally the white vixen moved it way from his face. He was surprised to discover Mangle was pretty much on her own, not liked by anyone not even her own kind. She was pretty much a misfit, just like himself. He was the oddball when it came to Freddy and the gang, while Freddy wanted to be in charge and have everyone follow his plan, Foxy liked playing by his own rules.

"You know Foxy..." Mangle began while glancing down at the ground a bit, "You're different from the others too."

Foxy was partially glad he was no longer human otherwise Mangle would have probably had seen him blushing from that compliment.

"In fact you're kind of cute, even in your worn down state." the white vixen confessed.

The red fox was so shocked by this sudden confession he accidentally stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He rubbed the back of his head nervously as Mangle giggled at him. He had never heard a girl confess that to him and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. After a few seconds he managed to stand back up and dust himself off.

"So what were you supposed to be if not a pirate before you were torn apart?" Foxy asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Mangle was silent for a moment. She wrapped her arms around her torso, wondering if she should tell these things to a person she just met. It took her a few seconds to decided it would be alright to tell him what she originally was.

"They made me a magician. The manager figured it was more kid friendly than a pirate." she answered.

All of the sudden Foxy slapped his hand against his forehead and began mumbling things under his breath.  
>Mangle couldn't help but laugh at this sight, to her it almost seemed like Foxy was a child. She didn't know why she felt that but either way she found that side of him to be a bit adorable.<br>Just then Foxy was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Mangle groan in frustration.

"Oh no I've stayed here talking too long. Toy Bonnie might have already gotten the guard by now!" she said with a frown, "And if she kills him I'll never hear the end of it. She gloats to me enough about how she's isn't broken like me."

Foxy clenched his fist; he wished there was something he could help do to knock Toy Bonnie down a few pegs. That was when an idea struck him.

"Wait, what if we double teamed?" he asked.

Mangle tilted her head in confusion, trying to figure out what the red fox was getting at.

"You know we can work together. We both can close in on the security guard. With both of us there we're sure to get him." Foxy explained.

At that moment Mangle's face lit up in happiness. She still had a chance. Without warning she jumped up and clung onto the ceiling's railings once again. Beofre she could start moving she made herself stop in her tracks when she realized something.

"Wait, what about the other animatronics? They won't be happy to see you with me." Mangle said, worried about what the animatronics would do.

Much to her surprise Foxy gave her a sharp toothed grin and said "Ah I wouldn't worry about it. I can handle those landlubbers."

Mangle smiled and nodded her head, trying to hold back some giggles since Foxy had said the word "Landlubbers." Without a word she leaned her head down to where it was level with Foxy's and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a way to thank him for being so kind to her.  
>Once the again the red fox was thankful for his inability to blush as he rubbed his hand against his cheek. Foxy watched as Mangle crawled into the shadows as he made sure to follow her closely behind. He didn't care if his companions found out he was helping one of the animatronics that replaced them and he didn't care if the new animatronics spotted him; he was glad to help his newfound friend. After all the both of them were a couple of misfits.<p> 


End file.
